Elation
by inatimeofmagic
Summary: He has become Kuran's toy, Kuran's little pet dog to take advantage of now and then and to drop at any time the airhead pureblood feels like it.


It's over, it's over far too quickly and it leaves him shaking, panting heavily, sagging down the stone walls in the Moon Dorm and being confused beyond measure.

Because it's Kuran.

Kuran, whose smile alone, exceeds the arrogance of a court full of high officials,

Kuran, whose personality could be melted with that of a strategic, ruthless politician and no-one would notice the difference,

Kuran, who is overbearing and unnerving in every single way while icing it with so much perfection shining with the radiance of the sun and blinding those who attempted to take a closer look,

Kuran, whose actions, words and small gestures portray his autocratic view of the world, which in his opinion seems to lie at his feet.

It's not enough that the students imagination bursts into wild daydreams at his mere sight, not enough that the entire Day Class and half of the Night Class is trailing behind him, an impenetrable flock of admirers with some individuals now and then fainting whenever Kuran is merciful enough to throw them a smile. Mindless slaves.

It is Kuran , who shouldn't be granted any favours, Kuran, who should be deprived of anything and everything he longed for, Kuran, who should be ignored and avoided, and yet...

and yet, as much as Zero Kiryuu loathes his very being, in a certain aspect, he is no better then them. He has become Kuran's toy, Kuran's little pet dog to take advantage of now and then and to drop at any time the airhead pureblood feels like it.

Zero wishes for the strength to push him away or to punch him in his face, but whenever he tries to , there are thin, cold fingers closing around his wrists, the touch sending sparks of fire and excitement through his body, and once those fingers are pressing his wrists and soon his entire body against the floor, or a wall, or a bed, or, when Zero stays behind too late in class, a desk, sounds that no one should ever hear him make escape his throat, becoming shamefully audible and urging the pureblood on. On, to pin him down with unexpected strength, paralyzing him, then tearing of his clothes with insatiable greed and encouraged by the blush spreading on the hunters cheeks, pressing his lips down onto the others with force, almost strangling him in the process, seething with power and lust. He then sinks his teeth into his neck.

And Zero lets him, the primary pain soon replacing with joy, sending exuberant jolts through the very ends of his nerves. He's not feeling ashamed or distressed in the slightest, but completely breathless, taking him to a stage of elation he did not now existed. Kuran takes off his own clothes, his bare sight thrills Zero, eliciting more sounds, and Kuran smiles viciously, with this repulsive self-certainty which angers Zero beyond anything but in that moment, it heightens his arousal.

And of course, Kaname Kuran knows this, and Kaname acts accordingly to his, above him the next second, holding him down with more force, and before can utter his name he has already taken possession of him, of the silver haired hunter.

Zero is shaking, panting heavily, moaning his name.

"Kiryuu. Show me. Show me exactly what you have to offer." Kaname whispers.

He touches him, feels him, explores him in places Zero had never let anyone near before.

"Show me...show me, just how much you like it."

"K-Kaname..." he manages to verbalize.

But he missed his chance, the chance to turn his back on the pure blood for good and to banish him from his life.

Kaname knows his far too well already, his thoughts, his views, his flaws, his secrets and the secret places of his body.

He chooses this moment to hit a certain spot and for a moment, the sight infront of Zero's eyes blackens.

Kaname takes that as an invitation for a second round. Zero bites his lip, but it's useless.

Before he knows it, he is whimpering in ecstasy and satisfaction and lust.

It's over, it's over far too quickly, and Kaname just takes his time to help Zero rearrange his clothes and become presentable again, before he vanishes gracefully, not making a sound when stepping out of the room and striding back down the corridor.

"Until the next time, then." Kaname smiles, wiping the blood of his chin, licking it off his fingers and forcing Zero to watch.

Mindless slave.

Zero realizes it seems to be his path to despise something, only to become it's very image.

And because it's Kaname, arrogant, narcisstic, unbearable Kaname, he will leave it that way.


End file.
